


Cops and Robbers

by Queen_Bva_Dva



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Complete, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bva_Dva/pseuds/Queen_Bva_Dva
Summary: Craig Tucker was Head Detective of the South Park police force. He had chosen to focus on his work more so than his pleasures. He hadn't spoken to any of his friends after High School when his best friend Tweek Tweak went missing. What happens when Tweek appears suddenly back into his life as a completely different person than he knew in High School?





	1. A Snowy Meeting

Craig Tucker, that was the name of the head Detective of South Park. Everyone knew that the boy loved space and everything it held, why he didn't chase after that dream no one knows. The majority of his classmates either moved away or lost contact with him. Not that he cared one bit. The only person he remembered clearly from his childhood was Tweek Tweak. His elementary school sweetheart who had ADHD or as his parents said. Once he got into High School he learned that they laced Tweek's coffee with meth.

It didn't matter now and he couldn't do anything about it anyway. He would much rather focus on his work rather than hanging out with his friends. With the rising rates in crime Tucker was never on break. It was simple crimes most of the time, burglary, occasionally bar fights and the occasional trouble from the kids in South Park elementary. Though his class wasn't any better in comparison.

"Tucker I'm heading out for the night." One of his co-workers call. Craig didn't even bother looking at who it was scribbling down some signatures for his paperwork.

"Alright." Was the only response he gave. Craig listened as the door clicked and the other officer left. Craig was left once again to the light of his desk lamp and scattered papers of reports. There was a gang in South Park and the faster he took it down the faster he could get back to simpler easier nights. The desks were simple, nothing too impressive than wood that'll give you splitters if you run your hand along it. But it's all they had to work with.

Craig sighs softly letting his pencil roll down his hand. Nothing was more boring than paperwork. He glances at his computer seeing the files on the people of South Park. Curiosity got the better of him and he clicks it open. The first name he sees is...

'Kyle Broflovski' A soft snort leaves him as he clicks it, what was that nerd up to? Sure enough Kyle Broflovski was a scientist. He wasn't wearing a hat funny enough his hair cut down and straightened to curls. So he managed to tame his hair. Nothing to surprising. Craig hums softly scanning through the files before seeing another folder that caught his attention.

'Eric Cartman' What was that fat ass up too? He clicks on the folder surprised at the photo. There was Eric in all of his glory. He had lost quite a lot in weight and was wearing a sweater and dress pants. He glances at his occupation, Eric was a lawyer huh? Well Eric was always good at persuading people. Damn, that fat fuck was getting paid more than he was. He clicked off before he could read anymore not too interested in Stan's gang. His eyes land on one of his old friend's name.

'Jimmy Valmer' Jimmy had to be a comedian right? Everyone in South Park loved his stand up comedy. He hums smiling at the picture. Jimmy was wearing a tux his hair smoothed back. Sure enough he was a traveling comedian.

"Good for you." Craig whispers under his breath. He felt stupid for saying something like that out loud to no one. But he was honestly proud of Jimmy and how far he had come. Craig clicks away from the folder searching through the files for one name. Sure enough he found it.

'Clyde Donovan' Craig clicks it and couldn't help but snort softly at the picture. Clyde was sobbing as he received an award. Looks like nothing changed much there. He glances at his occupation curiously. Looks like Clyde was an actor. He was always in touch with his emotions at the very least. Craig took a breath and clicks away from the folder scrolling and finding one folder that he always knew.

'Tweek Tweak' He clicks it open seeing a picture of Tweek in High School. He still had his messy hair but he wore the shirt that Craig had gotten for him. It was a simple green one like the one he had before but only two buttons at the neck. He actually looked happy in that photo. He glanced down at the info finding nothing much has changed over the years. Unknown occupations, unknown living space… For all he could know Tweek was dead rotting in some unknown part of the woods.

Damn, that's dark. Craig sighs getting up from his chair going to get some coffee. This night was dragging on longer than normal. He made his coffee going to sit down but something outside the window caught his eyes. It was snowing badly out there and he was sleep deprived but it was better to check it out. Craig pulled his gun out going outside scanning the area.

"Hello?" He calls out. Sure enough there was someone there clinging to their jacket sitting on the ground with their hood up. A thin layer of snow forming on top of their head.

"Oh shit… Are you ok!?" Craig ran over worriedly putting a hand on the person's shoulder. He couldn't see who it was but they let out a sound something that surprised and shook Craig to his very core.

"Gah!" That voice, there was no doubt. The figure scrambled to their feet gripping their side and sprinting off full speed. There where he was sitting was red snow, the person was bleeding and badly. Craig goes wide eyed stumbling to his feet and running after him.

"Tweek wait!" He yells chasing after the male in front of him. It had to be, he had no doubt. The only sounds we're the two's heavy pants and the crunching of snow under their boots. Craig managed to back Tweek into an alleyway against a fence.

"There… You're cornered… Tweek it's you right?" The person didn't respond keeping his back to Craig. Craig could be mistaken, after all the figure wasn't twitching like Tweek did. Craig started to walk to him trying to not spook the person.

"You're hurt right? I can help you." Craig tries to reason. As soon as Craig got closer the figure runs to the wall hopping between the two alleyway walls like some cat. Craig tries to grab the male only grabbing his hood and pulling it off as the male got over the fence. There as clear as day was Tweek's face and messy locks of hair.

"Tweek…" Craig chokes out in surprise. Tweek only glances at Craig a large scar across his right cheek before turning and running into the snowy storm his hand holding his bleeding wound tightly.


	2. A Starting Point

Craig hated to admit it but he needed help. He had gathered a blood sample from the snow, though it probably was messed up due to being watered down. He couldn't send this in alone, if Tweek was running from him then something must be up. Craig sighs hesitantly pulling out his phone. He wasn't one for asking for help but this time he really needed it. The phone began to ring and about the fourth ring the person he was looking for picked up. Craig began to pace by the station window the sun warming him.

"Hello?" The voice asks. Some strange machine sounds were going on in the background.

"Kyle? Kyle Broflovski? It's Craig Tucker." There was silence for a little bit and Craig held his breath. Kyle remembered him right?

"Dude from elementary school? What have you been up to? What's going on?" Kyle says a door closing and the sounds of machinery quiet down slightly in the background.

"Yeah, It's been a while. I'm a detective but I need a favor." A snort came across the line.

"Aw man Craig Tucker asking for help? What is it?" Craig looked at the small test tube he had gotten the night before.

"I have a blood sample but it's messed up, no one here knows what to do with it." He lied but he needed to get this done quietly for Tweek's safety.

"Dude I'm not a Forensic scientist!" Kyle laughs at Craig's assumption. "Do you think a scientist can do any field or something?"

Craig bites back his pride and stares at the ground. "Please. This is for Tweek Tweak. I just need to know if it matches his blood." He clenches his fist at the memory of Tweek curled onto the ground. Silence fills the line but a soft sigh from Kyle breaks it.

"Fine, I know someone send it over and I'll have her look at it. I can't promise you anything in terms of results though." Kyle grumbles. Craig felt a huge weight left from his shoulders.

"Thank you." He sighs in relief and Kyle hums softly.

"I'll send you the address over text." Kyle hung up and Craig was quick to get a box set up for the blood sample. He made sure there was enough packaging so the blood tube wouldn't fall or roll around too much. About a minute later the address came in and he quickly scribbles out all of the information he'd need at the top. He sets the box down at one of the younger officers table.

"Take that down to the post office and make sure it gets sent off." The police officer nods quickly taking the package and heading out. Craig sighs softly returning to his desk. He could have taken it himself but he had more important things to attend to, traffic cameras. Craig hums softly pulling up the cameras and going back to the time he found Tweek. Alright there Tweek was in clear sight. He rewinds watching Tweek stumble over from the far left. He switches to the other camera down the street. He scrolls through the timeline before finding what he needed. Sure enough Tweek was shot. But the attacker was in a blind spot. Fuck. Craig groans in frustration but zooms in on the gun. A Sig P226 9mm handgun. Those fuckers always hurt. Craig bites his lip but writes that down on his notepad. Maybe he could find out who carries that type of gun in South Park. But first he needed to find out where Tweek went too after he hoped over the fence.

"Alright Tweek… Where are you…" Craig whispers under his breath flipping through the cameras. Sure enough he found what he needed. Tweek was heading to the railroad tracks holding his wound in pain. Craig got up quickly throwing his jacket on and heading out. Tweek could still be there! He quickly got into his cop car driving to the tracks. If Tweek spent the entire night out he could have gotten hypothermia or even infected the wound. Why and who would want to shoot Tweek anyway? Craig sighs as he arrives, he had more questions then he had answers. The only thing he did know was Tweek needed help. He insures his gun was secure in it's holster before heading out to the tracks. There was nothing that blared danger.

"Tweek!" He tries to call. Tweek would most likely not respond but it was worth a try. If Tweek was hurt enough maybe just maybe he'd trust Craig enough to help him.

"Tweek are you here!?" Craig calls scanning through the railroad tracks walking by the side of them. There wasn't anything strange just a thin layer of snow that was slowly getting melted but the sun. It was a nice day for South Park standards. Craig looked for a good hour before sighing and giving up. Tweek might have moved on to somewhere else despite how painful the wound looked. If Tweek didn't want to be found he wouldn't find him. He got back to his car heading back to the station. The only hope he had was Kyle to find out the blood sample belongs to Tweek. Even if it did how would he find Tweek again? He pulls into the station shoving his hands into his jacket. When he enters the station he looked confused at the other police officers getting ready.

"What's going on?" Craig tossed his jacket off getting ready to go with the others.

"It's just a small robbery, some kid stole some bandages and alcohol." Craig freezes in his tracks. What if…? He quickly got ready another police officer looking over at Craig rushing.

"It's nothing much we can handle it." He chuckles softly as Craig throws his police jacket on.

"It's no big deal. I need to get out sometimes too you know." Craig lies and secure his hat heading out with the others to see who stole what exactly and where they went. Maybe he had more of a lead then he originally thought.


	3. Scene of the Crime

As Craig made his way into his car he could feel his heart beating. There was a chance that Tweek was there, and he could see where exactly he went. Maybe, just maybe Tweek will remember that they were childhood sweethearts. They dated all the way through high school until one day he just disappeared. It was the day before he was going to attempt to try a 'promposal'. A feeling of dread washed over him as he remembered how much pain he was in when Tweek first went missing.

Craig started to drive off to the scene trying to get rid of any thoughts of Tweek from his head. It was possible it was just some other robber and not Tweek what so ever. So he tried his best to avoid getting his hopes up.

The second he arrives on the scene he sees the glass window was shattered in. Some shards were out on the outside laying in small puddles of water from the snow. The occasional car slows down to see what was going on but that was nothing new. Craig parks and gets out going to see all of the damage done. He hums softly glancing at the shattered window. It crashed inward and by the looks of it some strong projectile. He could hear the shop owner being questioned inside so he steps inside through the door. Sure enough there sat a rock a few feet from the window shards of broken glass around it.

"I swear to you! It was a kid! He was about, 15 or 16." Craig sighs softly feeling a small ache at his heart, it wasn't Tweek. As much as he wanted it to be it wasn't much of a surprise, South Park wasn't exactly the best town in the world. Craig made his way over to the shop owner, he still had a job to do.

"You say it was a kid? That glass is plate glass, it would take the full force of an adult throw to shatter it from that close of a range. From what I can see the person was standing right outside the window when it shattered." Craig says studying the shop owners face. She seemed panicked that no one was believing her. Craig glances at the broken window seeing the large shatter, the robber must've knocked off some extra glass at the bottom to get in safely.

"I swear! Look you can look at the camera's! I had them going last night!" She ran to her computer clicking and typing before turning the screen around so we could see the footage. Sure enough a kid about the age of 15 or 16 stood right outside the window and shattered it with the rock. Surprisingly the kid didn't even need to knock off the bottom of the glass it was that strong of a throw.

"Did you have the alarm set? Why didn't it go off?" The shop owner sighs in relief seemingly pleased that we know believed her story of who did it. Though that didn't answer the fact of how.

"When I came out this morning the wiring was cut." she says matter of factly. I frown confused and look at the footage one more time. This kid knew wiring, had the strength of a full grown adult and only stole bandages and alcohol. Craig watches as the kid made his way back out running off out of sight of the camera. It couldn't be… he go wide eyed and started to head out.

"Finish things up here I'm heading back to the station." He runs back to the car and drive off to the station a bit faster than he was supposed to. This was important though, Craig had to know, if there was the slightest chance that the two were connected he had to find where and how. Craig parks at the station and quickly run out of his car going to his computer. Craig quickly pulls up the street camera by the store going to the time stamp the lady had when the boy was leaving.

Just as he thought, the boy sprints off to the railroad tracks. Craig follows him with the cameras seeing he ran off into the Railroad tracks just like Tweek. Maybe now that the snow was melted fully he could find something. Craig quickly makes his way back to his car and drives off to the railroad tracks.

Maybe, just maybe the boy and Tweek were connected and it wasn't just some strange happening. Craig pulls up and get out of the car with a heavy sigh. There was small puddles of water here and there on the ground from the melted snow. Craig couldn't lie that he was worried about Tweek, if he was out here. Hell, he wasn't even sure if that person was Tweek. Craig made his way through the railroad track scanning the area for anything strange. His eyes land onto a tarp, that wasn't there before… Craig walks over confused, it must have been covered in the snow. Though what surprised him the most when he saw the tarp was what was under it. A small metal trap door that looked like it lead down into a bunker.

"Holy shit…" Craig whispers in shock. Tweek could be down there, there's a chance that he could find Tweek. Though Craig wasn't stupid, there was also a chance there was a murderer waiting for him down there. He'd need backup if that was the case. Just as Craig was about to turn around a large metal bat came full force into the back of his head. Craig was thrown from his feet into the ground. He tried to fight off the urge to fall unconscious seeing the world spinning around him.

"Dude what the fuck! I said to knock him out not kill him!" He heard a voice yell though it sounded distant. Craig tried to his best to get back up his arms shaking as he tried to lift his body up. Instead of getting up like he had hoped he would, he falls back onto the ground out cold.


	4. Reunion

Craig began to stir awake at the sound of soft mumbling. His head was throbbing in agony and he let out a soft groan. The mumbling dies down as craig weakley lifts his heavy eyelids. It was at the moment Craig realized he was tied up to some strange pole.

"The hell…?" He hisses and struggles against his binding to no avail. Whoever tied this was good at tying knots. There was a blaring light over his head so he couldn't see well but Craig peered through the light seeing a group of kids, teens and even a few adults around. There were about five kids, three teens and two adults. Though he couldn't make out any features of them he could tell they were all staring at him. Craig looks over as one of the teens moved closer stepping into the light. It was the kid that robbed the store, this couldn't be good.

A door creaking broke the silence. An intimidating figure moves it's way through the crowd and Craig holds his breath.

"Leave." the figure says. Right away the rest of the group moves away. So that must be the leader. The leader had a cloak on and a hood that covered his head.

"I would have come willingly, you didn't have bash my head in." Craig says with a shrug. A soft chuckle came from the man. Good, whoever this was had a sense of humor. The figure pulls his hood back showing messy blonde hair and green eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Craig." Craig's heart started pounding. It was Tweek. Though Tweek didn't have any twitching and far more intimidating feeling.

"Tweek is that really you…? Where the fuck did you go? What happened to you?!" Craig yells worriedly. Tweek didn't even seemed startled just kept an unreadable face as he sat down cross legged in front of Craig.

"Eric Cartman happened." Tweek says taking a breath. Craig stares at Tweek in shock, sure Eric was a prick but he never thought Tweek would run off because of that. Before Craig could ask questions Tweek went on.

"He finally snapped in High School or maybe even before that… The day I went missing I was going to the Coffee shop to handle the morning rush." Tweeks hand clenches and he glares at the ground.

"Someone chloroformed me and kidnapped me while I was walking there. When I woke up I was in something like a prison. Eric came over the mic and explained that we had partners assigned to us, we had to go find them and if we couldn't the whole room would be shot the death." Tweek sighs softly and relaxes his hand staring at the ground a look of pain washing across his face.

"Barbara Stevens or Bebe was my partner. For months or maybe even years we went through military level training. Then one day we were put into a fighting cage, we normally fought animals or things like that to entertain Eric but this time… He said if we passed this we got to go home." Tweek laughs sadly shaking his head.

"There wasn't any animal. Eric tossed a knife in and said to kill each other. We didn't want to do it but Eric said he'd shoot both of us… Bebe grabbed the knife and went to kill me." Tweek raises his hand gently touching the scar. There was so much pain in his eyes.

"I got the knife from her and I had too… It was her or me, and the fact that I'm standing here let's you know who won." He grumbles angrily clenching his fist.

"That fucker Eric Cartman thought it was some game. We were just little toys for him to play with and discard at any time." Craig watches as Tweek was visabbly getting angrier and angrier. Tweek even began to start twitching his shoulders tensing up.

"I'll gut that fucker like the fat pig he i-" Before Tweek could go on Craig cut him off.

"Tweek." Craig's voice was hushed calmed like he used to do for Tweek when his twitching got too bad. Tweeks shoulders relax and his twitching stopped. With that Tweek got up and headed out the same door he came from.

"I'll come by to feed you dinner later." With that Tweek closed the door. He wasn't sure how long he was tied up for after that, he had lost his track of time. Buy sure enough Tweek came back with a can of black beans. Craig's nose raises in disgust and Tweek chuckles.

"It's all we have." He opens the can placing a plastic spoon into the can before raising it to Craig's lips. Craig would have turned his nose up to the food if he wasn't starving. He forces himself to eat the food trying his best to keep it down.

"If I get out of here I'm getting you some real food." Craig hisses glaring at Tweek who only shrugs feeding him another spoon full.

"That's only if you get out of here Tucker. And even if you did you'd be stupid to come back." Despite Tweek's warning he had a small smirk across his lips. Craig gladly returns the smirk and shrugs "I don't know, I like spending time with you even if I'm tied up to a pole being forced fed black beans." Tweeks laugh warms Craig's heart but the warm feeling was quickly destroyed but another spoonful of black beans in his mouth.

"You're an idiot Tucker." Tweek states matter of factly getting another spoonful. This should be classified as a type of torture. Despite how much Craig hated it he finishes the can of beans.

"There, I'll see you tomorrow Craig." Tweek took the can and stood up. Craig had to admit he wanted Tweek to stay, he wanted to know more about what Tweek went through.

"Night." Tweek calls as he flips the light off. Craig watches as Tweek made his way out of the door closing it.

"Night…" Craig yawns softly and attempts to get comfortable despite his bindings. This was going to be a long night.


	5. A Caged Bird

Craig had eventually fallen asleep, he wasn't sure how long it had took but it wasn't easy. By the time morning, or whatever time he woke up came around his body was sore all over and hair was a mess. He normally had it gelled down so he would look professional, so much for that. He didn't even need to look in a mirror to know it, he could feel it was messy and stringy.

"I see you're awake…" Tweek opens the door slipping in and flipping the lights on. Craig winces and once his eyes adjust he sees Tweek was smirking. His hair must really be a mess for Tweek to grin like that at him. It did however annoy him slightly at how amused Tweek seemed about it.

"Grin all you want not everyone can wake up looking like a king alright?" Craig says bitterly. It wasn't fair that Tweek normally had messy hair it, he literally could never have a bad hair day. The grin fades from Tweek's face as he makes his way over to Craig kneeling down on his knees.

"Do you want to get out?" Tweek asks like it was the easiest question in the world. What kind of question was that? Of course he wanted to get out! Being tied up and left to sleep on the cold floor without a shower, or any bed wasn't exactly the ideal life!

"No I'm perfectly content being tied up thanks." Craig says every word dripping of sarcasm. Tweek didn't even smile or grin or anything he just kept his eyes trained on Craig.

"The only way out is to join the gang and that's not exactly easy." Tweek moves away standing up once more. Craig looks down in thought, if he did this he might be dragged into an all out war. For all he knew Tweek could have lost his mind and was making this all up. But if he wanted to get out then he had to play along.

"Fine, I'll do it." Craig mumbles out. He didn't really have much of a choice if he wanted to get out of these restraints. Tweek pulls a knife from his pocket and flicks it open. It was sharp enough to cut through flesh with ease… Tweek came back over snipping the rope with one cut. That thing could do some serious damage for how tiny it is… Craig pops his neck with a groan before getting up.

"What is it exactly I have to do?" Craig questions watching as Tweek stuffed the knife back into his pocket.

"You'll find out." Tweek looked so serious as he lead the two of them out and through some rooms. It was no wonder Tweek was the leader. But someone in there he knew was his old high school sweetheart. He was destroyed when Tweek disappeared, he searched for days on end and didn't even sleep for a week. Now Tweek was right there in front of him someone completely different but same at the same time, it was confusing to say the least. Tweek opened a door and an entire crowd started to burst into cheers and laughter.

What the fuck was going on? He was grabbed by the crowd and shoved to the center where a large cage that went to the ceiling was built. What the hell?! They shove Craig in who looks around frantically. Inside the cage was filled with sand, banners hang from the side of the cage all with the same symbol. A skull with a knife going through the head. Craig watches worriedly as Tweek made his way to the side of the cage taking a seat on a throne.

What was he planning? what exactly was this test? Craig should have asked more questions. Tweek signals for everyone to quiet and the entire room falls into an eerie silence. Craig swallows thickly, he didn't know what he was getting himself into but it wasn't looking too good. He was like a bird locked up in a cage, he was helpless.

"Bring in the champion." Across from him the cell opens and in walks… A ten year old little girl. She didn't even seem scared just stared at Craig like he was fresh meat.

Tweek what the fucks going on! I can't fight a kid!" Craig hisses angrily. Tweek didn't even spare Craig a glance his expression stone cold. Tweek pulls the knife that he used to cut Craig free tossing it into the cage. The kid sprints over faster than any normal kid could and grabs it with ease.

"Fight!" Tweek yells. The crowd once more bursts into cheers and shouts of excitement. The kid lunged at Craig and Craig moved out of the way. The sand shifting under him almost making him lose his footing.

"I won't fight a kid!" Craig hisses angrily the crowd started booing. The kid moved quickly taking Craig's talking as a perfect opportunity to strike. Shit he couldn't dodge! He attempts to dive out of the way the knife cutting through his suit jacket like it was butter. Tweek was just watching this play out as if he was watching a game. She spins the knife tauntingly before charging once more. He couldn't keep dodging he had to do something. Craig stood his ground planting his feet as firmly as he could.

"Sorry." Craig mumbles. Just as the little girl was going to stab him he grabbed her and threw her past him. She stumbled and fell rolling across the sand dropping the knife. Craig quickly grabs the knife going to the girl. He raised it up as high as he could and stabbed down as hard as he could. The girl winces away her jacket being pinned to the ground. The room was completely quiet as Craig got up once more glaring daggers at Tweek,if looks could kill Tweek would be dead.

"I… Will not… Fight a kid!" He yells angrily, Craig pulls the knife from the kids jacket and throws it outside of the cage. The last thing he wanted was for the kid to attack him while he wasn't paying attention. Clenching his fist and making his way to the bars closest to Tweek.

"You'd be no better than Eric if you did this!" He hisses staring dead into Tweeks eyes. Tweek didn't say anything just stared back at Craig any amused smirk forming on Tweek's face.

"How could you put a kid in a situation like that Tweek! Say something!" Craig screams as loudly as he could. Something about Tweek's smirk lit a fire in him. He would punch the asshole if he got close enough, he swore he could feel his blood boiling in his veins. Tweek's lips pull back into a smirk and he chuckles softly. Craig's suit jacket was ruined, he was covered head to toe in sand and his hair was dreadfully greasy. Let's just say today was not one of his best days.

"You want me to say something? Fine Craig, you passed." Tweek states like it was the simplest thing in the world.


	6. Welcome Home

Craig stares at Tweek in shock. That was the test to see if he would kill a kid. He glares at Tweek for tricking him but couldn't help the small chuckle that was about to leave his throat.

"You're an asshole Tweek." Craig says shaking his head. Tweek still had that shit eating grin on his face. Craig turns to the kid who was still laying down in the sand. He went over and offers a hand to the little girl.

"If you were older you would have kicked my ass." Craig mumbles. Sure he was never one to admit his defeat but the kid was clearly unpleased with her lost. She takes Craig's hand and he helps her up. What he didn't expect was her voice.

"Thanks." It sounded almost like a little girl but a little bit robotic. Did she have a fake voice box? Before Craig could ask anymore questions she went over to the cage exit. Tweek unlocks the cage and opens it for the both of them. The entire crowd that was outside had disappeared as if they were ghost. Creepy to say the least. Craig made his way out attempting to dust off the sand from his suit pants and jacket.

"Welcome to the gang Craig." Tweek says holding his hand out for Craig to shake. Craig hesitated glancing at Tweek but smiles shaking Tweek's hand. Craig had just joined a gang, he was a head detective and now a part of a gang. Even after all this time he went through great lengths to make Tweek happy. God was he still head over heels for Tweek even after this? Maybe Craig was more messed up then he first thought.

"Thanks Tweek." Craig says before glancing at the door to leave. Oh how he wanted to go home, take a nice shower and eat a good meal. Tweek glances at Craig and then to the door as if he was reading his mind.

"Go if you want." Tweek said it so simply. Craig glances between Tweek and the door once more.

"Are you serious Tweek?" Craig questions scanning the blonde's face for any expression that could clue him in on if he was lying.

"Yeah, I'm not going to hold you here. This gang is built on trust so I'm expecting you to come back and not run off." Tweek says with a shrug. Tweek was even better at keeping a stone face than Craig was, and that was saying something.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get something to eat that isn't beans." Tweek snorts softly and dusts some sand from craig's shoulder.

"Come back soon." There was a hint of sadness in Tweek's voice. Craig picked it up right away, Tweek didn't want him to go. It's not like he wouldn't return or anything. But without even thinking Craig smoothed Tweek's bangs back pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller males forehead.

"I'll be back soon." Craig freezes right away realizing what just happened. He just kissed a gang leaders forehead. He could die Tweek could kill him for that. Craig glances down at Tweek nervously instead of meeting a death glare he was met with bright pink cheeks and a shove.

"Hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind." He hisses crossing his arms unhappily. For just a second Craig could swear he saw a hint of the Tweek he knew from High School. A soft grin forms on Craig's face as he goes to head out before realizing he had no idea how to get out. Tweek seemed to catch on and sighs annoyed grabbing onto Craigs hand leading him out through the series of halls. There were so many turns and twist it could be clarified as a maze. Once Tweek leads him to a ladder he sighs softly.

"This is the way to the railroad tracks." Tweek crosses his arms once more letting Craig's hand go. Craig would even go as far as to call Tweek cute, but he knew better than to say that out loud.

"I'll be back soon. I just need a shower." With that Craig climbs his way out of the base. The sun was in the middle of the sky and Craig's stomach growls. He hadn't had breakfast yet and beans weren't exactly the best dinner. He sighs happily at the feeling of the sun on his face. Craig glances over at his car which was sure enough sitting there waiting. Craig was exhausted, maybe he'd take a nap before he went back. Craig got into his car started it and headed home. If his hair wasn't greasy and his clothes weren't covered in sand maybe he'd feel like it was a normal day. He finally made it home, took a quick shower and changed his clothes into something more comfortable. A simple black tank top and jeans would do. Craig was debating on just sleeping but it was getting late and Craig promised he'd return. With that he made his way out of his house and drives to the railroad tracks. He sighs as he looks up at the sky, the sun was setting and casting a beautiful sunset across the sky of red and pink. Though the moment was ruined when his phone went off in his pocket. Curiously he pulled it out, it might be from work. What he didn't expect was it to be from one of his best friends from high school.

"Eric's back in town! He wanted to meet everyone again so I'm throwing a welcome back party. The date isn't set yet but keep your schedule open! -Token" Craig stares at the message in shock. Eric Cartman was back in South Park, oh god how was Tweek going to react to this. Craig sprinted to the base quickly getting through the door sliding down the ladder.

"TWEEK!" He yells loudly. Sure enough Tweek came running staring at Craig in shock.

"What?! Are you hurt?!" Tweek quickly checks Craig for any wounds but Craig grabs both of his hands.

"I need you to stay calm for me ok…?" Tweek seemed even more uneasy then he was before. So much for trying to keep him calm. Craig took a breath holding on Tweek's hands.

"Eric Cartman in back in South Park." Craig watched as the color drained frown Tweek's face. He could see the terror and anger in his eyes. God what was he supposed to say? There's no easy way to tell him that… Tweek stared at Craig and he knew exactly what he was trying to do, Tweek was checking if he was lying. Craig stared into his eyes trying to convey the fact he was in deed telling the truth, even if really, really wanted it to be a lie Token would never lie to him. He watches as the fear in Tweek's eyes subside and he began to twitch in anger. Shit, shit this wasn't good. Craig had to do something and fast it looked like Tweek was seconds from exploding. He gentle runs his thumbs over Tweek's knuckles in an attempt to calm him, that's what he would do in school too when Tweek's twitching got too bad.

"Tweek look at me." Tweek looks at Craig's eyes. Craig had no way to tell what Tweek was thinking or even feeling fully. But the least he could do was try and help him through it.

"You're not alone." Craig whispers calmly to him. Normally Craig wasn't soft spoken or hushed ever but it seemed to relax Tweek. Tweek's twitching slows to a stop before Tweek pulls his hands away marching down the hall. Craig was left with no choice but to follow like a lost puppy dog.


	7. The Proposition

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, the entire base seemed to be stirred to life as Tweek walked through the was desperately trying shove his way through the crowds after Tweek. Oh god he just hoped Tweek wasn't planning on doing anything stupid.

"Tweek!" Craig attempt to call out. Tweek stops for a second glancing back at Craig with a glare. Shit he'd even go as far as to say that was terrifying. He couldn't back down now. There were so many small things Craig had learned to pick up from Tweek over the years. How tense his shoulders were, how badly his twitching got, how frantically he would look around and how he would fidget with his fingers when he was nervous. Craig made his way through the crowd looking Tweek dead in the eyes. He was stressed, panicked, nervous and scared. Craig takes Tweek's hands into his own gently rubbing calming circles onto his knuckles like he used to do.

"Tweek, It'll be ok. You're not alone anymore." Craig whispers softly to the other. Tweek's eyebrows go down in confusion as if he was debating on how he should feel about this. At the very least he was distracting Tweek from his stress. Tweek took a deep breath his shoulders relaxing once more and a determined flicker in his eyes.

"You're Craig." Tweek says just as softly. Craig smiles softly glad that he was even able to help, though that didn't last long. Tweek turned starting to walk holding onto Craig's hand to insure he wouldn't get lost. As they arrive at a door Tweek swings the heavy metal door open like it was nothing and walked in. Inside the room was a large wooden table, a laptop in the middle and four seats. Tweek sat down the rest of the adults he saw when he first arrived were already seated.

"Craig, sit." Tweek says sternly. Craig didn't have much of a choice so he sat down in the chair next to Tweek.

"As you all know this is Craig, Craig Tucker has passed the test and in the span of a day brought us information about Cartman." Tweek states loudly. Tweek really was amazing.

"Show them all the text Craig." Tweek says glancing over at Craig. Craig nods quickly sitting up taking his phone out, thankfully he still had 20% left. He pulls up the message and passed it around the table. Everyone started mumbling Craig gladly pocketed his phone jumping when Tweek slams his fist onto the table.

"Silence! We have no time for idle chatter!" Tweek hisses glaring at the rest of the table, though Tweek's glare lightens when he looked at Craig. Fuck, Tweek was hot. Sure Tweek was hot before but…

"We have to get into this party and kill Eric!" Tweek hissed angrily even twitching slightly. Kill? They couldn't kill someone! Even if it was Eric! Craig stood up quickly.

"We can't kill Eric! That would prove nothing! We kill them we hurt someone close to them, then the person close to them will want revenge and kill you. It's a never ending cycle of pain!" Craig hisses angrily. Tweek's stone cold glare was now focused on Craig. He could feel the glare burning into his head but he glared back just as strongly.

"Then what's your plan Craig?" Craig hesitates glancing at the table as he tried to plot out a plan.

"Token doesn't know if i'm dating anyone, he said I could bring a plus one. I'll bring Tweek. Eric will see Tweek and start to panic but that's where your acting will come in Tweek." Craig spares a glance at Tweek who had his arms crossed before going on.

"Tweek, you'll pretend that you don't remember anything from the time you went missing, pretending you have memory loss will bring a sense of comfort to Eric. But he's still paranoid and wouldn't take any chances with loose ends. Eric has always wanted things to be dealt with at that very second. He'll try to get you alone and the moment he does that the rest of the gang can come in. I'm a cop so the second I see him attempting to kill you I can beat the shit out of him and drag his ass to jail. No killing but it still guarantees Eric will be locked up for the rest of his miserable life." Craig glanced around the room and then to Tweek who looked shocked at his ability to plan things out on the spot. Hell even Craig was surprised that he managed to come up with that on the spot.

"Fine, we'll go with your plan." Tweek states and glances back to the rest of the room who nods in agreement. Craig let out a sigh of relief and looks at Tweek with a frown.

"You will not be wearing that, come to my place. You can take a shower and we'll go buy you a tux. Token will know something's up if you aren't dressed nicely." Tweek seemed hesitant but nods anyway.

"I was going to the suit store anyway, I need a new jacket before work." Craig shrugs and sighs softly. Sure suit jacket's weren't cheap but it was better than him getting stabbed. Tweek let out a soft snort of a laugh shaking his head. God did Craig miss that smile, it was so contagious.

"We'll be heading out now." Craig says pushing his chair back in. Tweek did the same going through the door that they left over. Tweek took the lead and led them outside. Though Tweek seemed to hesitate at the ladder.

"Tweek you ok?" Craig asks worriedly placing a hand onto his shoulder. Tweek glances over at Craig before looking back up.

"The last time I went up there I got shot." Tweek hisses bitterly. Craig could see the pain in his eyes so he decided it wasn't best to pry at this time.

"This time I'll be here with you. No one would be stupid enough to shoot you when I'm walking right next to you." Craig tried to ease Tweek's nerves. Tweek nods still seeming nervous but not as much. At least it was something. Craig made his way up the ladder first glancing around to make sure the coast was clear. He got out and even helped Tweek up closing the trap door behind the two of them.

"Is that your car..?" Tweek questions scanning craig's car. Craig grins proudly.

"Yup! It's a black 1964 Aston Martin DB5." Tweek scanned it over before raising an eyebrow at Craig.

"Dude it's ugly." Craig held his heart pretending that Tweek really hurt his feelings.

"It's a classic Tweek! How could youuuu.~" Craig drags on the you pretending to die making Tweek laugh. It was such a sweet sound, he could never get enough of it. Even if it meant putting his car's honor on the line.

"Come on you dork let's go." Tweek takes Craig's hand once more dragging him over to the car.


	8. Keep Your Enemies Close and Your Friends Closer

It didn't take long for Craig to get everything ready. The party was set in a week. Though he had a bit more trouble teaching Tweek the edicts of fine dining, actually he gave up on that. It took a full week but tonight was finally the day of the dance.

"Tweek? Are you ready yet?" Craig calls up to Tweek. He had let him get changed in his room but it was taking a long time… Maybe he should go check on him.

"I'm on my way!" Tweek calls from upstairs running down the stairs. Tweek's hair was ironed down, or attempted to be a few spikes sticking out here and there. He wore a light green suit with a bow-tie badly tied around his neck. Craig laughs softly and Tweek huffs shoving him.

"Shut up Craig! I tried alright?" Craig catches his breath before going over.

"Here, let me fix your bow-tie." He unties the knot and slips it carefully back around Tweeks neck not even realizing how close he was to Tweek. He hums softly as he worked the tie stepping back to see his handiwork.

"Perfect, let's go." Craig says offering Tweek his arm. Craig was wearing his normal tux with a bright blue jacket. Sure he had gotten a darker blue for work but the green of Tweek's suit reminded him of the stuff they used to wear as kids. Craig had even go as far as to get a tie to match Tweek's suit. Craig sighs softly looking at the gun he left on the table. He went over placing it in his back pocket, just in case. Tweek noticed the worried look on Craig's face placing a gentle hand onto Craig's shoulder.

"You won't need that if we do this right." Tweek's voice was soft and kind as if he was trying to calm a small child. Craig smiles softly and places his own hand on Tweek's.

"Thanks Tweek… We have work to do." With the comfort that Tweek gave him he was determined to get this done. Hell, he felt bad for Token. The poor dude had no idea what was going on. Craig made his way out to the car opening the car door for Tweek.

"Thank you." Tweek says and sat down glancing out the window as Craig closes the door and gets in on the drivers side.

"I'll have to teach you how to drive, you're old enough to be a pro at driver." Tweek raises a brow and grins at Craig.

"Oh really? You don't seem like a pro driver to me Craig." Tweek teases. Sense Tweek was this sassy? Though Craig couldn't deny he loved it.

"Shh don't blow my cover." Tweek laughs making Craig grinned. If Tweek's laugh was the last thing he would hear for the rest of his life he'd be happy. It wasn't too far of a drive, after all South Park was still a rather small town. Craig parks the car taking a breath and going out. Tweek does the same looking up at Token's place.

"Are you ready hun?" Craig asks offering his hand to Tweek. He could almost swear he saw a hint of a blush cross the boys cheek, though it was too dark to know for sure. Tweek takes his hand anyway looking up at the building.

"Wow Token really did good for himself…" Tweek states as they made their way to the gate.

"Don't forget the plan…" Craig whispers to Tweek placing a gentle kiss to his cheek as they walk up to the gate.

"Name?" The guard asks opening up the book to make sure that they were on the list.

"Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak." Craig states glancing at Tweek who smiles softly waving a shy hand.

"Go on in." The guard opens the gate for them and Craig leads them in with a smile. Even though they had a plan Craig couldn't help but feel nervous. If this went wrong everything could be ruined. They walk to the door ringing the doorbell. Craig takes a breath of courage as Token swings open the door with a big smile.

"Hey Craig! How have you been?! It's been so long!" Token hugs Craig and Craig happily hugs back laughing softly.

"I'm not sure! It's been forever though! This is my plus one, Tweek Tweak." Craig moves to show Tweek who smiles softly.

"Hey Token." He manages to choke out clearly trying to not be nervous. Token goes wide eyed hugging Tweek.

"Tweek oh my god is that really you?! I thought you were dead!" Tweek laughs but hugs back shaking his head slightly.

"Not yet, I was lucky enough to find Craig. I do have memory loss but he fill me in on everything that happened before I went missing…" Token goes wide eyed.

"That must have been so hard on you… I'm sorry to the both of you… Well let's get inside! What kind of host am I for making you guys stand outside!" He leads us in and sure enough the rooms were filled with people.

"Let me get you guys some drinks! Oh look there's Eric! Eric! Craig is here!" Token waves Eric over before heading off to make drinks. There he was, Eric in all his disgust. I have to force a smile as he made his way over, his hair was smoothed back and he was in a black tux.

"Craig! Man it's been so long! How has work been treating you?" His eyes widen at Tweek staring at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Who might this be?" Eric asks raising a brow. Craig wraps his arm around Tweek protectively seeing the boy starting to twitch in anger.

"This is Tweek Tweak from school! We found him isn't that great? I'm so glad we found you babe." Craig says with a smile lifting Tweek's chin to force the other to look at him. Tweek was still twitching in anger, he had to do something. He places a soft gentle kiss to the others lips closing his eyes. He felt Tweek tense and stop twitching in surprise. Eric clears his throat forcing a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds be, Thanks for coming!" Eric says returning to his group. Token came back just in time with a big grin on his face handing two drinks to us.

"Here! A cheers to old friends!" He raises the glass and Tweek and I do the same.

"Too old friends!" Everyone says as the clink glasses. I drink it my nose scrunching at the taste. I've never been one for fancy drinks but at this point a drink might help. We all drink the entire glass making Token laugh happily and take the glasses from us and set them down on a table.

"Why don't we go outside? It's much too crowded in here, we can chat and hang out." Token offers with a kind smile. Before Craig could even say anything Tweek steps in.

"Yes please." Craig glances at Tweek worriedly seeing him hold onto his hand. Ah, right Tweek has never had alcohol before. It never acted this fast though, but then again it was forever since the last time he had alcohol. Craig follows after Tweek as they go outside. There was beautiful lights and amazing hedge designs of animals.

"Wow this is amazing.." Craig says looking through the amazing garden work. Token hums softly closing the door and going to their side looking at his watch.

"Just wait." Token states the smile gone from his face. Instead, he seemed bored.

"Token is everything ok..?" Craig asks going wide eyed as Tweek passed out hard agaist the floor.

"Tweek!" Craig screams worriedly going to the others side. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, the drinks were drugged. He turns to Token but the world was spinning once more.

"You… Bastard…" Craig manages to growl out before passing out next to Tweek.


	9. Fears and Tears

Craig came around to a bright light blaring in his eyes. This was familiar. His head was pounding in anguish and his sight was blinded from the light. That's when it hit him, where was Tweek?

"Tweek…?! Tweek!? Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Craig screamed panicked as he started struggling. He was tied, and tight. Shit there was no way he was going to get out of this without any trouble. Why did Token drug him? Why was he tied up? Where the fuck was Tweek?

"Craig is that you…?" Tweek's familiar voice comes from across the table. Craig sighs in relief, at least Tweek was safe. Craig's eyes were finally starting to adjust to the cruel lighting that was blaring in his eyes. Sure enough across from him Tweek sat, he wasn't tied at all…? Strange… Craig was hit with a sudden wave of uneasiness.

What now…? Sure enough his feelings proved right when none other than Eric Cartman walked through the door with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. He was still wearing his suit which must mean it was the same night...

"Ah good morning Chief Detective." Eric says as if some normal morning i South Park and they met on a jog.

"Ah, good morning random psycho who decided to kidnap me!" Craig replied sarcastically struggling against the restraints. He knew this wouldn't work but that's not why he did it. Craig watched as Tweek got ready to attack Eric but Eric simply grins. He was up to something, and it wasn't good.

"Don't Tweek." Eric says calmly. Just as Tweek was about to lunge he stops right away at Eric's words.

"Tweek…?" Craig manages to stammer out in his confused state. This only made Eric cackle and laugh loudly slapping his knee. The room was silent other than Eric's stupid laugh.

"You… You really thought my own soldier would attack me? God Craig you really are an idiot you know that?" Eric says in between laughs. Craig could only glare at Eric biting his lip in frustration.

"Tweek isn't your soldier!" Craig hisses angrily struggling angrily. Eric let out a dark hm placing Stan's gun down on the table in front of Tweek.

"Are you willing to bet your life on it? What did he tell you? That he killed Bebe in self defense?" Eric muses going over to Craig's side now. He places his hands on the side of Craig's chair.

"Well he lied Craig~ Bebe died trying to protect herself from him. You see that scar? That's a scar of a girl who tried to save her own life and failed." Craig stares at Tweek in shock. There's no way Tweek would do that. There's no way in hell.

"Tweek he's lying right? Say he's lying!" Craig yells watching as the blonde could only stare at him in utter silence. Tweek lied to him. Tweek lied straight to his face and he bought every single word.

"Now Tweek, Why don't you show him how perfect of a soldier you are. Take that gun and shoot him dead in the eyes." Tweek stood up and took the gun into his hands. Craig could only stare down the barrel. Never once in his life did he think that this is how he would die. Staring down the barrel of his own gun at his old boyfriend. He almost felt bad watching as Tweek's hands started to shake and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Craig…" Tweek managed to choke out his voice cracking. Craig didn't falter. He stared into Tweek's beautiful eyes. He watches as Tweek wraps his finger around the trigger.

"It's alright Tweek. I love you." He whispers softly taking a breath closing his eyes. He wasn't going to die without saying those three magic words, he couldn't. He heard Tweek make a pained sobbed and BAM! The door swings open. Eric growls taking gun out going to shoot Tweek but he gets tackled. Tweek drops the gun in surprise shaking and looking at Craig. Craig sighs softly in relief as the another police officer cut his restraints. He was close to death, way to close to death. That was something he never ever would forget. Something he couldn't forget even if he wanted too. Craig could hears sobs from Tweek.

"I'm so sorry Craig… I'm sorry… I didn't want too… I-I…" Craig didn't even hesitate to make his way over and scoop Tweek into his arms. He held Tweek bridal style letting the blonde sob into his chest.

"Sir, we need to ask him ques-" before an officer could stop him Craig glares at him.

"Thank you for your help but I can handle asking Tweek questions myself." He hisses bitterly. He wasn't in the mood, it's not like he was going far. He just wanted to get away from Eric. He walks down the hall before sighing softly and sliding against the wall letting Tweek sit in his lap and sob. As much as he wanted to ask a million and one questions Tweek needed this. He didn't even want to think how long Tweek's been without crying.

"I'm so sorry Craig… I'm sorry…" Tweek sobs into him. Craig brings his hand up running his fingers through Tweek's hair. His words didn't seem to get across so this was the best way he seemed to get it through to him that it was going to be ok. Hell, Tweek's sobs even quieted down a little. Though he couldn't decided if it was because of the suit jacket or Tweek actually calming down. Craig let out a soft sigh letting the male sob into him doing the only thing he could do. Let him ruin his brand new jacket.


	10. Control

Craig wasn't sure how long he was out in that hall having Tweek sobbing into his arms but it felt like a long time. He felt like he was in a daze just staring at a wall trying to sort through his thoughts. At least he had the time to try and do so, the other officers were thankfully smart enough to leave them alone for the time being. Though, that was ruined when the door down the hall opened. Out came Eric Cartman who seemed calmer than he should be. He was handcuffed and being escorted by three cops. Two to the side and one behind to insure he didn't try something. But something felt off, something felt really off. Instead of looking panicked Eric was smirking…

"Oh Tweek~" Eric hums as he started to walk by. I quickly realize what he was planning and attempt to cover Tweek's ears before he could hear Eric. Tweek looked up at the sound of his name going wide eyed seeing Eric. He seemed to know what was going to happen and attempted to cover his own ears.

"Take a gun and kill everyone in this room but me." Eric hisses quickly before they could cover Tweek's shoves me down spriting and grabbing a gun from one of the officers. Shit shit shit, Craig quickly stammers to his feet launching himself at Tweek as the officers pull a gun. The sound of a gunshot rings through the air as Craig tackles Tweek to the ground. Shit, whose gun was it?

"Gah!" Tweek yells in anguish clinging to his arm. Craig pales seeing the blood seep through Tweek's fingers. If Craig hadn't tackled him that would have hit Tweek in the heart… The cops quickly shove Craig off and handcuff Tweek. Craig looks at Eric who was laughing at Tweek's pain. Without even thinking Craig stood and lunges at Eric punching him full force. The two fell to the ground and Eric punched him over and over again.

"You fucking bastard!" He yells loudly hitting punch after punch. It took three officers to pull Craig off. Craig's face was bright red in anger, heat radiating off of it. He glances over at Tweek who was being dragged off as well, Tweek didn't hurt anyone. In fact he was being manipulated by Eric. Hopefully Tweek would play his cards right and not get dragged off to jail. Craig took a breath trying to calm himself. The last thing he wanted to do was get dragged off as well.

"Detective Tucker? We need to ask you some questions about what happened." Craig nods and sighs taking a breath and getting up. He'd be getting more information from them then they were from him. After a long session of questioning Craig learned what he needed too. Some people called, Craig assumed that it was Tweek's gang saying they were going to rob the place. He learned that Tweek was going to be let go being deemed a victim and that Tweek got the medical attention he needed. Thank god, he was in the hospital but at least Tweek was alive. At least the two of them were able to get out but Tweek's gang was being held for calling in the police report. He sighs softly as he stood outside the police station his phone started to ring. Confused Craig looked at the caller, it was an unknown number. Craig hesitates before deciding to answer it.

"Hello?" he asks cautiously. It could be something from Eric or worse Token. All he knew was he didn't want to talk to either of them. He holds his breath waiting for a response.

"Craig? Hey it's Kyle. I got the results." Craig sighs in relief, of course it was Kyle. He couldn't help but laugh a little though. Thank god it wasn't Eric or Token or anyone who could piss him off or cause him even more stress, which seemed to be most of the world right now.

"Thanks Kyle but I already know who it is now. You're a little late man." Honestly Craig could use some time to relax and joke around with an old friend. Well, old 'friend' was pushing it they didn't really talk much at all.

"Oh, Good because the sample was too messed up from the snow. So is it..? You know… Tweek?" Kyle inquires curiously. It was nice knowing that people were worried about Tweek with him. For the longest time in High School he felt like he was the only one who was looking for Tweek.

"Yeah, it's Tweek. He's been through some pretty fucked up things though." Craig mumbles softly. He heard a soft snort on the other line that made him raise a brow.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just he's not the only one who's going through a fucked up time. Ike is missing… That's why I couldn't get your sample back to you, I've been planning on coming back to South Park so I can help look for him." Those words hit him like a rock. Ike was missing? Who else is missing?

"Sorry Kyle, I got to go. Text me the date you're getting back in South Park." Craig says quickly hanging up. He had to check something, he had to make sure. He quickly rushed into the station pulling up the folders of everyone in South Park. This was going to take a while. Craig spent the rest of his day going through each and everyone of the files. He organized them into missing and normal. Though, he wasn't too pleased with his results. A total of five people were missing. He opens the missing file scanning over each file Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Kenny and of course Ike were all MIA. Something was going on, and it was something big.


	11. Melancholy Memories

Craig spent the next full night trying to figure out a connection between all of them. Age was clearly not the answer, but what threw him off is the times they disappeared. Bebe was the first filed in as missing, she went missing when she was walking home from school. Wendy went next but no one saw her for the entire day so it might have been during the night… No one was sure when Kenny and Butters went missing, their parents were always dicks anyway. Ike was missing and went missing in the middle of school. He knew that they were mostly, if not ALL related to Eric's army somehow. God, how did he let this happen? How did so many people disappear without him even noticing? Before he could start to wallow even more in his self pity his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Craig asks cautiously. Instead of Eric's annoying voice, or even the voice of his old trusted friend it was the hospital.

"Is this Craig Tucker?" the nurse asks. Craig felt his shoulders tense up. This could be really bad, Tweek could be in trouble.

"Yes, is everything alright?" Craig got his jacket on glancing outside the window seeing that it was now morning and there were cars driving outside. Craig quickly quickly went out getting into his car.

"Everything is fine, Tweek woke up and has been asking for you." Craig sighs in relief starting his car and making sure there weren't any cars behind him before pulling out.

"Tell him I'm on my way." Craig says worriedly hanging up. The good news was that Tweek was alright. But if he was asking for him it could also meant that Eric got to him and was using Tweek… What would he even do if it was his or Tweek's life on the line? Craig shakes the thought from his head focusing on driving and getting to the hospital. It didn't take long but it still felt like forever. Craig didn't even notice he was running at this point until he burst into the hospital going to the front desk.

"Tweek Tweak, what room is he in?" The nurse look down at her book with a hum, he swore she was taking her sweet time to torture him. "Room 259 on the second floor.

"Thank you." Craig says quickly sprinting up the stairs. He had to get to Tweek, He had to make sure that he was alright. Craig read every single number plate before seeing the one that belonged to Tweek. Craig could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he knocks and opens the door.

"Tweek…?" Sure enough Tweek was laying in the bed in a hospital gown, his messy blonde hair shot in all directions.

"Craig…" Tweek whispers, Craig could swear there was a bit of confusion in his tone but he ignores it going besides Tweek's side.

"How're feeling? A little better hopefully?" Craig questions pulling up the chair next to Tweek. Tweek glances away looking away from Craig his eyes going down in confusion. God how he wished he could read Tweek's mind and just figure out what was going on in there.

"Why are you here Craig?" Tweek almost said that bitterly his words hissing slightly. Craig was left stunned and could only stare at Tweek confused. What did he do wrong? Well, wrong enough to piss off Tweek.

"I'm here to check in on you what else…? How's your arm doing?" Craig tries to keep his voice hushed as if he was trying to calm a small child. Tweek had a look of pain cross his face that changes into anger. Craig picked it up right away though.

"Craig I tried to KILL you! How could you just walk in like nothing's wrong! Like I didn't lie to you! Like I didn't kill Bebe!" Tweek yells angrily tears forming in the corner of his eyes and he twitches slightly in frustration. Instead of backing down Craig carefully takes Tweek's hand.

"Tweek you didn't kill Bebe. That sick mother fucker did, and he'll get what he payed for soon enough don't you worry." Craig rubs small circles on Tweek's knuckles before realizing something. The best way to get someone to think about something else was telling a different story.

"Hey Tweek… Do you remember High School? The day before you were… Taken away?" Craig had to choose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up any painful memories. When Tweek nods he smiles softly going on with the story.

"The day you disappeared also happened to be the day I was going to ask you to prom…" Craig couldn't help the melancholy smile on his face.

"I had a stupid song I was going to sing to you and everything. God it took me the longest time to try and learn it…" Craig smiles at the memories of him struggling and trying to learn the song. Tweek let out a soft laugh and Craig couldn't help but smile.

"Well? Sing the song?" Tweek says and sits up ready to listen to Craig's singing. This made Craig go wide eyed and clear his throat nervously.

"I don't sing Tweek, you know that…" Craig chokes out in his nervous state. Tweek laughs a little.

"Come on, I'll even sing with you if I know it ok?" Tweek adds trying to coax Craig into it. Tweek should be a negotiator just from how well that worked.

"Fine, Fine I'll do it but don't say I didn't warn you." Craig says watching as Tweek grins proudly. Craig took a nervous breath, he hadn't sung in years. Here goes nothing, or everything.

"Bought a pair of vintage kicks, Let's go and take a walk You know I like to

listen yeah I know you love to talk. Let's go down To Powell's used books and get lost." Craig sings, or attempt to sing. He cast a nervous glance to Tweek who had a blank expression.

"People call us boring yeah. But I'm okay with that Friday night with Chinese food I wanna take it back to my place, And play Super Mario Kart again?" Craig glances at Tweek once more who cracked a smile this time. Thank god this was working.

"There's a little bit of loser in us. Just two weirdos who fell in love I guess were made from the same weird stuff. Being a loser with you doesn't suck." Craig took a breath getting close to the line that he changed stupidly.

"Drink my tea.. While you read... Prom night, that's all I need…" Tweek seemed a bit surprised at the lyrics changing and Craig clears his throat nervously.

"I can't remember anything past that…" Craig glances away. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he was asking Tweek to a real prom.

"Sure Craig." Craig freezes when Tweek stops his worried thoughts. He could feel his mind slowly processing this.

"Huh?" Craig questions watching as Tweek took his hand and gently kissing his knuckles.

"I'll go to prom with you!" Tweek smiles so brightly that Craig could only stare with his mouth open. Error 404: Craig does not compute. That's the only thing that seemed to pop into Craig's mind. Real helpful.


	12. Honeycomb Kisses

It took a good three minutes before Craig could even get a thought through his head. He looks over at Tweek who wore a big grin on his face, of course he would. Craig snorts slightly but moves to Tweek's bed.

"If prom wasn't over i'd take you for sure." Craig says with a shrug leaning on the bed. Tweek laughs slightly and leans in being a breath away from his lips. Craig felt his breath hitch and watches as Tweek glances to his lips then back to his eyes. Craig felt his heart pounding but all of a sudden Tweek starts bursting out laughing.

"You should see how red you are!" He cackles evilly. Craig looks down at the full grown man who was rolling in his bed like he heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh fuck you." Craig hisses bitterly and flips him off. That only made Tweek laugh harder. For some reason Craig felt… Disappointed..? He let out a soft sigh and glances over at the wall trying to clear his thoughts. He had to explain to Tweek what was going on. If there was someone who was still continuing Eric's work he had to figure out who. Other than Token… Craig tense as he realized that Token might not have been taken in for questioning… He quickly stood up making Tweek raise an eyebrow in worry.

"Craig?" Tweek asks worriedly. Craig gives Tweek a calming smile, or he should say he tried to.

"It's fine Tweek, I just forgot something. Let me call in at work to see if they can make sure it's still there and everything." Tweek seemed hesitant and Craig knew damn well that Tweek knew he was lying. Craig made his way out to the hallway anyway just thankful that Tweek let him get away with it. Once he was sure that Tweek was out of earshot of Tweek's room he calls the station. He kept his eyes trained on Tweek's door in case Tweek decided to come snoop, he doubt that Tweek would do such a thing but working as a detective he had to be as safe as he could.

"Hello?" They ask and Craig let out a soft sigh glancing towards Tweek's room as he talked.

"This is Head Detective Craig Tucker, are we holding anyone by the name of Token Black?" Craig questions and leans against the wall.

"Token Black…" there was a sound of rustling papers on the other side as Craig waits for the response.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have any records of one 'Token Black' in our records." The cop responds. Craig let out a soft sigh and nods running his fingers through his hair.

"No worries, Thanks for all your help." Craig says quickly and hangs up. As much as he wanted to keep this from Tweek, Tweek would figure out some way or another. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket and entered back into the room.

"Is everything ok?" Tweek questions as Craig took a breath sitting in the chair next to Tweek's bed.

"No, Actually things are kinda fucked up at the moment." Craig says honestly. He watches as a look of worry crosses Tweek's face so Craig decided to go on.

"There are five people missing currently, Bebe, Wendy, Butters, Kenny, and Ike…" Craig watches as Tweek's face slowly shifts from worry to anger.

"What…?" Tweek asks hissing through his teeth glaring daggers at Craig as if it was his fault. Craig wasn't sure if he didn't hear him or was just shocked so he decided to repeat it.

"There are five people missing currently, Bebe, Wendy, Butters, Kenny, and Ike…" Craig repeats and Tweek growls angrily.

"That's not what I fucking meant Craig! Do we have any idea where they are? They got Eric locked up right?" Tweek questions. Craig could easily tell that Tweek had a million questions but luckily stopped himself before Craig lost track of all the questions.

"No I don't have any idea where they are, and yes Eric is locked up." Craig answers and glances out the window with a soft and heavy sigh.

"So it's Token who's doing this…?" Tweek looks at Craig with a raised brow, though Craig could still see the anger in his face.

"I… I don't know for sure, I don't have enough information." Craig admits honestly. Tweek sighs softly and gives in resting his head on the pillow.

"Well there is some good news, I'm going to be fine but I can't lift anything heavy for quite a while…" Tweek had the faintest hint of a smile on his face that helped lift Craig's spirits.

"That's great! When do you get to leave the hospital?" Craig clears his throat to try and cover up how excited he really was that Tweek was going to be able to come home. Tweek laughs a little knowing Craig well enough to know that his 'bad boy' was mostly just an act.

"I get released in three days." Tweek says smiling at Craig. Craig could feel his heart flutter at that smile.

"I can't wait… Though I have to leave. I've got some work to do." Craig admits and gets to his feet. Tweek only hums softly as Craig presses a soft loving kiss to Tweek's forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He waves as he leaves the room pulling his phone from his pocket once more. Craig didn't technically lie about what he was going to do, this job fell into his line of work. But he still couldn't help the slight hint of guilt that was pulling at the back of his mind. He did his best to ignore it but he could feel it waiting and scheming in the back of his mind. Craig had to figure out where all those missing people were, before things got too out of control.


	13. Ike Broflovski

It was a normal, boring drive back to the station like most things were in South Park. But for some strange reason Craig had this nagging feeling that things were anything but normal. The moment he pulled into the station his worries were confirmed when he glances over at the window. There were cops running each and every way in a mad panic.

"What are those idiots doing…?" Craig mumbles to no one in particular as he parks and gets out of his car going into the station.

"What's going on?" Craig asks as he swings open the door. Luckily this got one person attention and he went over to explain to Craig.

"We've been getting none stop reports that there have been screams from the woods…" Craig freezes and glances at the woods. It couldn't be.

"Has anyone gone to check?" Craig felt a bit of anger watching as the cop glance away nervously.

"W-Well no, we've been to busy answering calls." More like they were to scared to go themselves. Craig took a breath to try and calm himself grabbing his police jacket and flinging it over his shoulder as he went to get his belt.

"I'll go then." He hisses and he secures his belt. He made sure his gun was there before he heads out.

"If I'm not back by tomorrow morning call in outside forces." Craig says sternly as he heads out. Once he was back in his car he started to head to the woods. Which seemed to be everywhere around South Park. This was going to be one hell of a long search. Maybe he should of said more time… He let out a soft sigh watching as rain began to drip down the windshield. Great, that's just what he needed on top of everything that was going on.

"Why do the gods curse me…" he grumbles to himself as he pulls up to the woods. Maybe he should go tomorrow? Then again it was only a slight drizzle and the trees were thick. He probably wouldn't even get a drop on him. He sighs softly and took a step out of the car. Why was weather in South Park so strange? He locks his car before setting out into the woods.

It was eerily quiet in the woods. No sounds from the birds on woodland creatures that normally plagued the area. Instead the only sounds were the occasional pitter patter of leaves being hit by the rain and the occasionally branch being snapped under his foot.

"Good thing this isn't a horror movie…" Craig mumbles under his breath. Though he couldn't deny he knew he was being stupid coming out here alone. For all he knew his friends could be suffering and dying as he was debating on whether to go. Craig took a second to take a breath and calm his racing mind before continuing through the woods. He wasn't sure how far he walked before he heard any sounds of life. It's not what he hoped to find though. There in front of him was a heavy duty metal bars. It was almost like a cage...

"The fuck..?" Craig mutters to himself pressing his hand to the fence trying to peer inside by the rain was pouring rather heavily at this point. How creepy… He glances up to check how tall it was. It was definitely tall,to tall for him to climb over. That's when he sees it through the trees. Just beyond the bars behind a bush. Ike Broflovski with his eyes wide eyed in panic and his cheek bleeding. There was no doubt about it.

Then why, why was his voice caught in his throat? Before he could even choke something out Ike ran off. Shit, he couldn't go in alone… The last time he tried to do that he got knocked out. Craig bit his lip hard debating before turning back and quickly making his way back out of the woods. He had to tell Tweek and the others… One worry kept flooding his mind, how would he explain to Kyle that he left Ike like that?

By the time Craig got to his car his heart was pounding so hard it could burst from his chest. Craig insures he was buckled before driving back to the station. Admittedly quite a bit faster than he was supposed to be driving. Thankfully he managed to get to the station without hitting anything or worse anyone. It was pitch dark outside and the rain was pouring down in buckets. Craig sighs softly as he enters the station. It really wasn't much of a surprise to see that only a few people were there. He shakes off any water from his hair and hangs his jacket to dry. He was soaked head to toe. He let out a heavy sigh and made a coffee. Sure it tasted like muddy water but it at least helped him stay awake. Just as he got to his desk to sit down and do some work his phone starts ringing loudly.

"What now…" Craig mumbles to himself patting down his pants pocket to try and find his phone. He was lucky that it wasn't broken at least. Once he found it he pulls it out to see who was calling. It was an unknown number, god he didn't need any more stress today but he answers it anyway.

"Hello?" He questions sternly. The last thing he needed was for it to be one of Eric's goons. Instead he was greeted with the exact opposite.

"Hi! This is Hell's pass hospital. We're just calling to let you know that Tweek Tweak will be released tomorrow morning. Hope to see you then!" Before he could say anything the nurse hung up. God the people there gave him the creeps. He let out a breath of relief and slid his phone down onto his desk. For once could he have a normal relaxing evening?

The mere thought of that made him snort slightly. Well at least it was better than being bored… Well most of the time. He sighs softly leaning back in his chair. Thousands of pages of paperwork to go through and so little time. How absolutely thrilling.


	14. Ice and Fire

Craig woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. Though, he couldn't remember falling asleep. He lifts his head from the desk and groans slightly glancing around. His papers were scattered across the table and the station was barren of any of his co-workers. He glances over at the clock and sighs softly. It was 8, someone else was supposed to be here by now. He'd have to have a serious talk with the morning shift. Wait, shit it was 8. Visiting hours were open at the hospital and Tweek was waiting for him.

"Shit." he grumbles under his breath getting up from his seat. He stretches feeling his back pop. It was no wonder, the seats in the station were dreadfully uncomfortable. He quickly stumbles to his feet taking his belt on and throwing on his normal jacket. He didn't even bother to try and fix his hair that was now spiking out in different angles. That was the downside of gelling your hair.

Craig was about to make it to the door but turned around grabbing the files he needed. This was going to be hard to explain to Tweek, even harder to explain without Tweek trying to kill him. He let out a soft heavy sigh to try and calm his nerves as he got into the car and tossing the files to the passenger seat for later use.

It was a long, harrowing drive to the hospital. Craig had at least a thousand scenarios running through his mind. Most of them ended up with him getting his ass kicked.

He reluctantly pulled into the parking lot and took the files taking a breath of courage as he grabbed the files and headed to the hospital. He made his way to Tweek's room. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he opened the door and sure enough he was greeted with a piercing glare for Tweek.

"Hey Tweek." Craig greats making his way to his normal seat. Tweek glared at him the entire way.

"Craig." was all he got in response. That glare sent ice through his veins. Tweek's glare was something to be feared for sure.

"Sorry I'm late. I ended up working late and fell asleep at my desk." Craig admits honestly. Thankfully Tweek's glare lessens up at that.

"You shouldn't work yourself too hard…" Tweek almost seemed, worried? A soft smile forms on Craig's lips but once Tweek glares at him again he fades back to his normal stone cold expression.

"Why do you have files?" Tweek questions glancing down at the files in Craig's hand curiously. Craig holds the files, it was now or never.

"Well Tweek… I have bad news." Craig made sure to keep his voice low and soft as if not to spook Tweek. Tweek on the other hand seemed to not be in any mood for it as his arms cross and he raises a brow.

"Bad news?" Tweek questions a hint of curiosity in his voice. Craig looks down at the files and fans them out for Tweek to see how many there were.

"These are all the missing people in South Park. They all disappeared suddenly and no one knows what happened. Late last night when I got back to the station there was reports coming in that there were screams from the forest." He pauses for a second scaling Tweeks reaction.

"I went to investigate and found a fence. Ike Broflovski, Kyle's little brother and one of the missing people was on the other side. He looked like he was in a fight." Tweek's face drains of color and Craig could do nothing but watch. Tweek knew something, something he didn't.

"Tweek are you ok?" he whispers softly trying to keep Tweek calm. Tweek started twitching and gripping onto the blankets in anger. This wasn't going well, Craig had to do something.

"Tweek I-" before he could continue his phone rings. Craig glances down seeing it was the station.

"I… I have to take this." Craig took his phone and made his way to the hall trying his best to ignore the glare from Tweek. Once he closes the door he answers quickly.

"Head Detective Tucker." He says quickly leaning against the wall in the hall. It was mostly empty except for the few nurses and doctors passing by.

"Detective Tucker, forgive me if I'm wrong but I thought you might want updates on the prisoners from the party you went too." The cop had a hint of sadness to his tone that made Craig tense up.

"Go on." He says sternly trying to hide his worry. What was going to happen to Eric? Or worse Tweek's gang?

"Well the group we captured are being released, we couldn't match any of their voices to the caller." Craig felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Though there was still one problem left.

"And Eric Cartman?" He could hear his heart pounding as he waited for the information.

"I can't release specific details but he's going to court." A smile forms on Craig's face, hopefully Eric would get what he deserved.

"Good. Thank you for letting me know." Craig hangs up before he could respond and let out a sigh. Thank god that was over. He made his way back into the room to Tweek's glare once again. At least this time he had some good news.

"Tweek, about your gang. They've been released. They couldn't match the voice." Tweeks face lightens at that and he even smiles in pride.

"You remember who you fought?" Craig scoffs a little at that. How could he forget.

"No of course I don't Tweek." He says sarcastically making Tweek snort slightly.

"Well, her voice changer has two settings. Which is probably why they couldn't match the voice." Tweek admits with a proud grin. Craig pauses for a little in more so amazement, It was an ingenious plan.

"You have one hell of a group Tweek." Craig admits, something he normally avoided trying to do.

"They have brains and strength. They don't even need me to lead them." Tweek sighs pleased with himself and leans back in his bed.

"You're what holds them together." Craig blurts out without even thinking. He wanted to take back the words he spit out desperately but it was too late. Craig instead decided to keep his eyes trained on Tweek who raised a brow to hide his embarrassment.

"Thanks Craig." Tweek smiles brightly at him. Every bit of ice he had left from his glares melted with that smile and set fire to his cheeks. Tweek was a force to be reckoned with that was for sure.

"Let's get you out of here." Craig says coughing slightly to try and control his blush, why did Tweek have to be so amazing?


	15. Right and Wrong

It didn't take long for Craig to get Tweek comfortable in his house. Sure Tweek couldn't carry anything heavy and had bandages but at least he was out of the hospital. The doorbell rings and Craig raises a brow. No one ever came to visit him… Craig cautiously made his way over to the door and opens it slightly.

"Hello?" Craig questions going wide eyed at the familiar tuff of red hair. Kyle who looked like he hadn't slept in a year and a half and got his hair thrown through a car wash was standing in front of his door.

"Craig?" Kyle took the time to yawn before going on. "It's Kyle, you told me to come?" Craig sighs softy at that opening the door fully so Kyle could get in.

"Come in Kyle…" He moves his way to his living room. There was an old sofa that he got on sale where Tweek was sitting, a small coffee table in front of that and a chair across from that. Craig sat down on the sofa next to Tweek and takes a breath getting ready to go on a rant.

"So…? You said you have information on where Ike is… Why wasn't it safe exactly to go over this on the phone?" Kyle questions sitting across from Craig in the chair. Tweek only glances at Craig waiting for him to took about two hours for Craig to explain everything, from the reason he went into the forest to what he saw about Ike and how he left.

"You… Left my baby brother… Who was hurt in the forest? Alone!?" Kyle hisses angrily sitting up. Tweek got up as well glaring down Kyle they're eyes lock and Craig stays silent watching. Tweek was defiantly someone you didn't want to mess with. Kyle who was luckily smart enough to sense this backs down and sits back down taking a breath to try and calm himself.

"I didn't exactly have a choice Kyle. He was running from something, or someone." Craig says trying to talk reason to the now furious redhead.

"Did you see what he was running from?" Kyle questions staring Craig down. Though he luckily seemed to be calm enough to attempt a rational conversation.

"No… I couldn't get a good look through the trees." Craig admits keeping his eyes trained to the table. This was a habit he had when talking to upset families at work. It was easier to forget if you couldn't see their faces after all.

"So how do you know that was brother…?" Kyle hisses bitterly. Though Craig wasn't looking he could easily tell that that Kyle was glaring at him.

"Well Kyle, I hate to break it to you but your brother kinda stands out in south park… With you know." He gestures to his head hoping Kyle would at least be able to pick something up.

"Because he's Canadian?" Kyle growls out. He was using that same tone he did at school when he would rant to Eric about racism. Oh boy Craig was in trouble.

"Well, yeah." Craig says and gets up with a soft sigh glancing over at his wall now.

"But we'll get him back… We can go back tomorrow and check it out." Craig tenses his fist and sighs turning his attention to Kyle. Just as he thought Kyle looked furious. He couldn't afford to forget what happened here this time.

"We could get killed on the spot. What we're doing is extremely illegal not to mention we'd have to pay $1,000 up to $100,000,or 2 years in jail, or they could just shoot us on sight." Craig admits. Both Tweek and Kyle raise a brow at him.

"What I'm saying is that the police won't be able to investigate soon enough. We have to break the law if we're going to insure your brothers safety. So I'm asking if you're coming with." Craig was never good at speeches but Tweek stood up anyway stretching.

"Craig you already know I'm going." Tweek shrugs slightly and all eyes were cast to Kyle. He seemed to be thinking this over, which he had every right to. Kyle was a scientist if Craig was even remotely wrong about what he saw Kyle would have thrown away his entire carrier.

"Fine. But that bastard who took Ike is going to pay." Kyle hisses but stands up.

"No killing is still in play. We'll search the fence for any holes we can get through… Though… It's more like cell bars then a fence…" Craig grumbles the last part to himself.

"Sounds good to me." Kyle says and sighs softly stretching "well I had a long trip and sounds like we're going through hell tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep." Kyle stretches and lays down on the sofa.

"Go ahead, I'll be in my room plotting this out if anyone needs me. Tweek you should get some rest too." Though Craig's normal monotone voice was still in use there was a flicker of worry for Tweek. Though he'd never admit to such a thing. Craig made his way to his room to plot. Tweek on the other hand had other plans than just waiting for Craig to plan something out. Once he was sure Craig was in his room he went to Kyle.

"Kyle, do you know how to make a bomb?" Tweek whispers to him in a hushed tone. Kyle looks at Tweek in shock but slowly nods.

"I mean… I do but I don't have the stuff to make one here." Tweek glances over at the counter where Craig had placed his wallet.

"You will soon…" he mumbles and pulls Kyle to his feet. Craig had his head filled with idealistic thoughts of right and wrong. Tweek already knew that no matter what he said Craig would stand by his ideal that killing is wrong, but there was only one way to end this. Tweek went over to the wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket glancing over at Kyle.

"Well ready to go?" Kyle seemed hesitant but nods making his way over to Tweek as well.

"Yeah…" Tweek knew that Kyle probably wanted no part in this, but at least Kyle could see where he was coming from.

"Let's go." With that Tweek and Kyle made their way out of the house without a word of goodbye to Craig.


	16. Betrayal

By the time that Tweek and Kyle had gotten home it didn't surprise Tweek that much to see a light still on in Craig's room. He must still be working on his plan. Tweek sighs softly taking the wallet and placing it back where it was before. Kyle who now had bagful of things glances around nervously.

"You can start working, it wouldn't surprise me if Craig was sleeping by now." Tweek shrugs and moves his way to the room with the light on. Tweek sighs softly and carefully opens the door. Sure enough Craig was sleeping soundly on the table. Tweek shakes his head at the sight making his way in. He took the blanket and carefully drapes it over Craig's shoulders. Tweek makes his way out of the room closing it behind him. Kyle seemed to be focused on working on the bomb, even Tweek wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Have everything you need?" Tweek questions and watches Kyle curiously. Kyle only hums softly and kept his focus on his work.

"Yes but this is very dangerous and could explode if I don't do this right, so please be quiet." Kyle mumbles softly not even looking up. That was all Tweek needed to know. Tweek makes his way off to a different room looking around. It looked like a small office. There was paper work scattered along a wooden desk. Luckily there was a rather comfy looking chair. Tweek made his way over sitting down in it with a content sigh. He closes his eyes and leans back in the chair, the least Tweek could do was try to get a good nap in before morning came.

"Tweek come on it's time to wake up." Tweek was woken up to the sound of Craig's voice. Craig smiles down at Tweek who rubs his eyes sleepily.

"Craig, what time is it?" Tweek questions making Craig laugh a little. Tweek sat up anyway and stretches.

"It's about 9 am…" Craig glances over at the living room with a soft hum, though it was rather clear he was nervous.

"I gathered everyone up already, the rest of your group is in the living room. Everyone is already set up." Craig adds taking a nervous breath.

"We'll talk out the plan once we get out to the fence…" Craig says making his way out. Tweek only nods and stretches with a soft sigh, it wasn't surprising that Tweek's back hurt. Though he had bigger things to worry about today. Tweek made his way out raising a brow at Kyle. Kyle looked utterly exhausted but the moment he notices Tweek's eyes on him he nods. Tweek nods back and made his way to the group.

"Alright everyone, are we ready to move out?" Craig questions the group. Everyone was hesitant but they nod anyway.

Craig leads the group out of his house and starts to walk to the forest. They did get some strange looks but his car didn't have enough room to fit everyone. The entire group was silent for the walk. No one wanted to say a word. Once they finally reach the woods Craig glances up at the sky. Today had clear skies, it had to at least be in the 80s. Craig let out a heavy sigh as he steps into the woods. Everyone else seemed to hesitate as well but they follow after him. The deeper they went into the woods the darker it got. That's when he sees it, the fence. He raises a finger to his lips to tell the others to be quiet. He carefully made his way over peering through the trees on the other side to see if anyone was there.

"Alright…" Craig whispers turning to the group. All eyes were on him waiting for instructions.

"We'll find a way through the bars… No killing." He says sternly turning his attention back to the bars.

"There has to be a lose point somewhere…" Craig whispers looking down the bars. They seemed to stretch on forever.

Before he could say anything a voice comes over a mic making them all freeze.

"Attention to the people outside of our fence. Leave immediately or meet an early grave." The voice was firm and dangerous but it wasn't the threat that scared Craig the most. It was who the voice belonged to, Wendy Testaburger. One of the missing people. Craig could feel his heart pounding in his chest, how could Wendy be here? Why was she here?

"Wendy..?" Craig chokes out making his way to the fence. Tweek tries to stop him but Craig barely slips through his fingers.

"Head Detective Tucker, I will not repeat myself. Leave, or die." She hisses back. Her voice had no emotion, no sign of caring. This wasn't Wendy, or at least the Wendy he knew. He moves away from the fence back to the group.

"Let's go." The entire group hesitates but Craig doesn't even stop. He just walks through the group heading down the path they came from. Once he was sure they were far enough from the fence he stops and sighs.

"Alright, somehow they know that we were there. We have to figure out how and avoid it, they have to have cameras set up in the forest or something." Craig says trying to close his eyes to remember what the scene looked like. There had to be some hidden cameras in the trees.

"No." Tweek says making Craig open his eyes in surprise. He turns his attention to Tweek as does everyone else in the group.

"What…?" Craig questions. It wasn't like his plan was horrible, it wasn't perfect of course but…

"I'm taking over Craig." Tweek says sternly. He turns to Kyle holding his hand out.

"Kyle the bombs?" Tweek questions. Craig was frozen and stares in shock as Kyle hands Tweek the pipe bombs.

"Bombs!? Tweek we are not using bombs!" Craig shouts and glares at Tweek. Tweek only stares Craig down that intimidating aura returning.

"We are." Tweek hisses back at Craig glaring him down. If looks could kill Craig would be dead on the ground right now.

"You aren't. Your done Craig." Tweek hisses and turns heading back to the fence. Craig was stunned watching as everyone turns and follows Tweek. Kyle hesitates glancing at Craig with a look of pity.

"I'm sorry Craig. But I have to go save my brother, no matter what." With that Kyle follows after Tweek leaving Craig all alone in the dark woods.


	17. Distrust

Craig wasn't going to take this. He knew somewhere in Tweek's heart was the knowledge that this was wrong. Taking lives to save a life only causes more pain. He had to convince Tweek, he had too. He got to his feet stumbling slightly as he chases after the group. He doesn't even glance at the group that stares at him in shock. By the time he got to Tweek they were almost to the gate. He had to stop him, no matter the cost. Without even thinking he grabs Tweek by the shoulder and punches him as hard as he could. Tweek just stumbles before glaring at Craig Tweek's eyes darkening in rage and he started to twitch.

Well Craig wasn't getting the chance to back out of this now. He raises his fist ready to fight Tweek until they beat each other bloody if it meant Tweek learned what he meant.

"What the fuck is your problem Craig." Tweek growls lowly. It was a low feral growl like something from a dangerous large cat.

"We are not… Killing." Craig growls back with just as much intensity. Neither seemed to be willing to back down from their positions. The group could only watch as the two fought for the role of leader.

"Yes we are Craig! Would you rather us be slaughtered like animals at their door!? I need you to trust me on this." Tweek hissed angrily now keeping his attention glued to Craig.

"How can I trust you when you lied to me!? Bebe didn't leave that scar from attacking you she was defending herself!" Craig yells back without even thinking. He regretted the words that left his mouth instantly. He wasn't there, he didn't have any right to decide whether Craig was lying or telling the truth.

"Kyle, set the bomb." Craig hisses twitching in anger turning his cold glare to Kyle. Kyle hesitates but nods and quickly rushing over to the wall before Craig could stop him.

"Kyle don't you dare! No one deserves the power to be judge, jury, and executioner!" Craig shouts and went to stop him trying to run after Kyle. He was stopped by Tweek who punched him hard in the gut making the wind get knocked from his his gut. Craig couldn't do anything but wheeze and fall to the ground.

Tweek looks down at him almost in pity as he scowls "Don't start fights you can't finish Tucker." He says sternly staring him down. There it was, that feral look in Tweek's eyes… The eyes of a murderer.

"You're lucky you've been useful to me. Or I'd kill you on the spot." With that Kyle came back over with the trigger nodding to Tweek that everything was all set up.

"Kyle! Don't!" He begs. But his coughing pleas fell onto deaf ears as Kyle presses the trigger and the explosion goes off. Tweek was quick to motion everyone to charge in not even seeming fazed by the explosion. Craig on the other hand had his ears ringing and world group left Craig behind once more and followed after Tweek.

Sounds of gunshots, screams and ringing was all that Craig could hear at this point. Craig didn't want this, he knew it was wrong. But he couldn't move a finger to help them. Tweek could be dead, Tweek could be dead laying there with bullets riddled in his chest and he wouldn't be any the wiser. He forces himself to get to his feet. He had to make sure that Tweek was alright.

The moment Craig got to his feet he could see everything that happened. A sea of bodies seemed to cape the forest floor like snow. Craig didn't have any choice but to try and step around the bodies the best he could. How long was he out of it for? He couldn't remember…

Craig made his way through the dense forest seeing a large jail center. One of the walls was blown up. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet.

Craig didn't seem to notice anything wrong with this, maybe due to the shock or the worry. He stumbles his way into the building looking around the halls. Body's were laced across the floor here too. Some he could realize. He could see some of the kids and the others from Tweek's gang. He even saw the little girl that he had fought. She was shot dead in the head. They were dead, all of them were dead. Who knew where Tweek was, maybe dead further on? He wasn't sure if he wanted to go on but his legs seemed to move on their own, he didn't even try to avoid the bodies at this point. The only thought in his mind was that he had to find Tweek, and he had to find him now.


	18. Grey

((Warning this chapter is very fucked up. Blood, gore, and breaking down ahead.))

Craig let out a soft sigh as he shifts through the bodies. He should be upset about this, but for some reason he was more annoyed than anything. They were in his way, blocking his path. Though Craig was torn from his thoughts by an agonized scream of pain. It was Tweek, he had to get to Tweek. He starts to sprint pulling his gun from his side and kicks the door down.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. Tweek was tied down to a chair his shirt torn open, his chest was riddled with deep knife wounds that carved into him. Craig could only stare at Tweek not even noticing the culprit dropped the knife.

"Listen Craig, it had to be done! He killed Bebe, I was just getting revenge for her. He cut her throat and let her suffer! L-Listen... I'll come with you willingly." Wendy says oddly calm. Craig wasn't even sure if he was listening to her at this point. All he seemed to process was Tweek was hurt badly and that Wendy was the one who did it. He lifts his gun watching Wendy's face twist in panic as he pulls the trigger. Her body falls limply to the ground blood splattering behind her. Tweek who seemed to be coming around his haze of pain looks at Craig and then to Wendy.

"Craig…?" was all Tweek managed to choke out. Tweek was twitching badly, and was pale. Craig made his way over to Tweek taking Wendy's knife and cutting Tweek free from the ropes bindings.

"Yeah it's me babe…" he whispers to Tweek gently cupping Tweek's cheek to try and keep him calm. It's something he would do often for Tweek when his twitches got too bad. If Craig had to be honest he was probably doing this to keep himself calm. He takes out his phone and sighs softly.

"I'll call the cops…" Craig says looking down at his phone. It was almost out of battery… He quickly dials 911 before Tweek got his attention once more.

"Kyle… Is in the room… Down the hall… Hurry…" Tweek mumbles out through ragged breathing. Craig didn't have much of a choice in the matter he places the phone carefully into Tweek's hand.

"Tell them what's going on, I'll get Kyle." Craig could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he realizes what he did. He had killed Wendy, one of his childhood friends. He killed her in cold blood. He makes his way out of the room and down the hall as Tweek instructed. He couldn't break down, not yet. That was the gruesome reality of being a cop. No emotion, no ties. Something Craig had practiced well.

There was a pained scream from the hall and weak heavy pants. Craig held his gun at the ready his finger already on the trigger. He couldn't risk it, it was them or him. Craig waist no time kicking the door down. Token who had been waiting in a corner with an amused grin quickly flashes a look of panic as Craig points the gun at him.

Before Token could even speak Craig fired the gun. No emotions, no ties. Token fell to the a hole in his chest. He turns to the one who was torturing Kyle. Ike Broflovski. Kyle was far to out of it but he did seem to notice what was going on as Craig points the gun at Ike. Ike didn't even flinched just stared down the barrel with a grin on his face.

"Craig don't you fucking dare! Don't you hurt… My baby brother!" Kyle cussing out with the last bit of will power he had left. Craig couldn't focus on his words, it was like static in his ears. A very, annoying static. Craig couldn't care less, he came in here to do one thing and one thing only. Get Tweek out. He pulls the trigger watching as Ike's body falls limp. He rests his gun to the side of his hip staring down at the body. It was over, it was finally over.

"Ike! You fucking bastard! How could you!?" Kyle's piercing screeches rip Craig from his thoughts suddenly being slammed against the reality of it all. He killed one of his best friends, he killed a kid, he killed three people. Craig stumbles back slightly staring at Ike's body then to Token's. He killed them, he killed them. He pulled the trigger.

"I'm going to kill you Tucker! I'm going to kill you!" Kyle screams. There was no way he wasn't screaming his throat raw. Each word he screamed haunt him, echoed in his mind. Craig drops the gun and fell to his knees covering his ears in a pathetic attempt to stop the cries from Kyle. It was at that moment the realization hit Craig hard. There was no black and white, no bad and good. There was far more grey then black or white.

"Stop… Stop…" he pleads just above a whisper. Craig had saved him, he saved Kyle. He saved Tweek, he saved Kyle… So why didn't he feel like the bad guy? Arms wrap around Craig's shaken form. He could tell instantly who it was, Tweek. Craig looks up at Tweek trying his best to fight back his sobs to no avail. Tweek studies the area looking over at the bodies and then to Craig. Tweek carefully lifts Craig into his arms walking out of the room.

"Tweek you can't… Your wounds…" Craig tried to get free from Tweek's grasps but Tweek refused to budge.

"You'll hurt me more by struggling." Tweek states matter of factually. Craig gives in just closing his eyes trying to pretend this was all some fucked up dream. He'd wake up back at his desk drowning in paperwork. Or even better he'd wake up at school with Tweek at his side.

Tweek sits with a grunt of pain and Craig could feel the blood drenching Tweek's shirt. Craig refused to open his eyes as Tweek runs his fingers through Craig's hair idly. Off in the distance the familiar sound of sirens blare. Craig gives in trying to keep his sobs down and he freely breaks down clinging onto Tweek's shirt. It had been four years sense Craig had sobbed this badly. He couldn't remember why but he could remember the feeling. The ache and the feeling of being weak.

Craig was weak, at his worst and yet Tweek still held onto him. Hell Tweek even tried to soothe him. Everything after that happened in a blur. The cops came with an ambulance at the ready. Both Kyle and Tweek were carried out and Craig was brought into questioning.

Craig answered everything truthfully. There was no point in lying anymore. Luckily he learned that both Kyle and Tweek were alright, they both had some pretty bad scars but at least they were alive.

Craig of course couldn't go see either of them, he was in holding and being questioned relentlessly. As if what he went through wasn't stressful enough. Thankfully, after a full week he was let go. Craig knew exactly what he was going to do the second he got out. Hell, he knew what he was going to do when they first put him in holding. It was the same thing he's been trying to do sense high school. Find Tweek Tweak.


	19. Fallen Tears and Friends

Craig was awoken by a soft kiss to his lips. Something that had become a welcome occurrence in the month that Tweek had moved in. Things weren't easy, they never did seem to be. But today had a certain aura of gloom and they both knew why.

"Come on Craig you need to wake up. You can't sleep all night you know." Tweek scolds shrugging his jacket on. Well, it belonged to Craig but it appeared that Tweek was going to be using it tonight.

"Babe, let me sleep five more minutes…" Craig grumbles out in his sleepy state rolling over. Of course Tweek wasn't going to let him get away with that. Tweek rolls him back over placing a gentle kiss to his nose.

"Well it's already 1 am and we have to get going. I'm sure no one would be out there at this time." Tweek says rolling Craig out of the bed and onto the floor. Craig groans unhappily at that laying on the floor for a few minutes before getting up and getting dressed. Waking up for work early was hell, waking up even earlier then that was heaven and hell battling things out on earth. Once they were both dressed Craig shrugs on his work coat, sense his casual coat was currently taken.

"Alright babe let's go." Craig calls insuring he had both his keys and phone at the ready. It was going to be a long drive. The two make their way out to the car and start the drive in utter silence. There was a heavy atmosphere that formed in the car that neither were willing to address. They were halfway there when Tweek finally broke the silence.

"Craig, it wasn't your fault." That was not what Craig wanted to hear. Craig's clench on the wheel tightens and his entire postures turns tense.

"Craig you did what you had t-" Before Tweek could go on Craig cut him off.

"We will not talk about that right now." He hisses sternly. Thankfully they arrived at where they needed to be. None other then the graveyard. Craig not willing to risk the chance of Tweek trying to start up the conversation got out of the car first. He made his way to the trunk opening it. There stored in the trunk of his car were three beautiful bouquet of purple hyacinth. Craig carefully takes each bouquet into his arms as he turns to the graveyard.

It was finally time for Craig to face his demons head on. With a shaky breath Craig made his way over to the fence climbing over it. Tweek stayed in the car knowing this was something Craig had to do for himself. He'd wait, he'd wait as long as it took for Craig to come back. Craig disappears from Tweek's sight as he made his way into the graveyard. He knew exactly where he was headed. That's when he reached his first stop.

"Wendy Testaburger." He looks down at the headstone that had beautiful flowers carved into it.

"I… You fought for what you believe in… You always have. Even as a kid I had this… Respect for you." Craig whispers out looking down at the headstone. He had to at least explain to her why he did it.

"Just as you were fighting for your love I was fighting for mine…" He chokes out a laugh.

"I shouldn't have been surprised that you and Bebe were a thing…" He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly to try and ease some of his own emotions that began to brew.

"But… I couldn't let you kill Tweek… He's messed up sure… Hell, I'm messed up but… I love him all the same…" He glances away from the stone.

"I… I'll follow this love… Probably just as blindly as you. I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I had to do that to you. I know you will never forgive me but… I hope you realize my reasons." Craig whispers out. He turns not being able to bare the sight of the tombstone anymore. He carefully places one bouquet of purple hyacinth in front of the tombstone. Once down two more to go, he wasn't sure he could even do this but he had to try. He walked through the cemetery keeping his gaze to the ground until he got to where he needed.

"Token Black." He whispers standing in front of the headstone. One of his longest friends and most trusted friends and he took his life.

"I… I don't deserve to stand here in front of your grave Token… I honestly don't… You were the smartest out of all of us." Craig let out a pained laugh at the memories that seemed to run through his head.

"I don't know why you did it… Why you drugged Tweek and I… Why you worked with Eric… But you must have had your reasons…" Craig clenches his fist into a ball to force back the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Token… God I'm so sorry." Craig covers his mouth in a last ditch effort to stifle his sobs. He carefully places the second bouquet of purple hyacinth in front of the headstone before going to the last one. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face as he walked over. He could feel his will power getting weaker and weaker with every step that he took. He wasn't sure what to say once he got to the headstone he was dreading the most.

"Ike Broflovski." Craig had to stop there covering his mouth as he sobs. He killed a kid, Ike still had his entire life in front of him. He lost connections with one of his childhood friends. Hell, he didn't blame him. If someone had killed Tricia he'd kill said person where they stood.

"I'm sorry Ike… You had so much of your life in front of you… I…" Craig's voice cracks and he was suddenly at a loss for words. What was he going to say? What should he say? Nothing seemed to come to mind as he stares helplessly at the tombstone. He couldn't bare to be there any longer, he just couldn't handle the guilt. He places the last bouquet of purple hyacinth in front of Ike's tombstone before quickly heading back to the fence.

Both Tweek and Craig knew that he'd be a mess when he came back. That's why the moment Craig hopped back over the fence Tweek got out of the car and pulled him into a soothing hug. Craig lost track of time at that moment, he couldn't remember how many hours or minutes he spent sobbing into Tweek. Just by the time he was done he was exhausted. Once he had calmed down enough to the point he wasn't a sobbing mess he drove them both back home. It didn't surprise Tweek much when Craig walks right into the house and passes out cold on the sofa. He didn't even bother to take his coat off or put his away his keys.

"What am I going to do with you…" Tweek mutters to himself as he smiles down at Craig. Well first he had to get him to bed. He goes over and carefully lifts Craig into his arms bridal style. Once he was sure that Craig had no chance of falling he carried him to bed. Craig needed his sleep badly, and Tweek was not going to be the one to ruin it for him. Once Craig was safe in the bed Tweek tucks him in gently kissing his forehead.

"Night Craig… Sleep well." he whispers softly to the sleeping male. A soft smile forms on his face when Craig mutters illegible words under his breath. Sometimes it's alright to cry, as long as you can recover after.


	20. Slice of Heaven

Craig woke up to his normal morning kiss. Something soothing and calming to start his morning always helped if he had any night terrors. For once in a rather long time Craig felt well rested.

"Morning babe, how did yo- what the hell are you wearing?" Craig cuts himself off as he studies what Tweek was wearing. It was an amazingly handsome suit. Tweek chuckles slightly and moves back so Craig could see the entire suit.

"Do you like it?" Tweek questions looking down at the suit himself. Craig was still rather sleepy so he sits up and rubs his eyes in order to make sure he was seeing correctly. Tweek was standing in front of him in a tux, his hair smoothed down.

"You look great babe but what's the occasion?" Craig was definitely more awake now, though he could still be sleeping. That wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Well you'll have to find out, your tux is in the closet so get dressed and meet me outside the room." Tweek presses a soft gentle kiss to Craig's lips before walking out of the room. Well that's definitely something new. Craig yawns and stretches getting out of bed and going to the closet. Sure enough there was his tux hanging up. He gets dressed slipping his shoes on heading to the door.

"Alright, can you tell me why we-" Before Craig could continue he stops himself staring at their living room in shock. The entire room was covered head to toe in glow in the dark stars. There was even a banner hanging up against the door to the backyard that read 'prom' Craig couldn't help but laugh and cover his face. Tweek leans over and kisses his cheek.

"You sang me a song to get me to go to prom so here we are. I hope you like it… Stan and I spent forever setting it up." Tweek held his hand happily as Stan came from the kitchen with a grin. Of course Tweek had someone help set this up. As much as he hated Stan when they were kids it was nice to know that Tweek was getting together with some of the other people in South Park.

"So marsh, how long has it been? What have you been up to?" Craig integrates, though despite his stern voice he had a slight grin on his face. Stan laughs and goes over getting his phone and plugging it into something.

"Well it's been since high school. I'm working as a vet. But that doesn't really matter right now huh?" He chuckles slightly as some cheesy songs start to play over Craig's stereo system. Craig looks over at Tweek a bit surprised when Tweek leads them to the center of the living room. Tweek's arms wrap around Craig's waist leaving him to wrap his arms around Tweek's neck.

"So Craig, what do you think?" Tweek asks over the music. Craig smiles softly at Tweek and laughs a little as they start to sway to the music.

"What do I think? About how amazing you look? How lucky I am that I get to dance with you?" Craig raises one of his hands to caresses Tweek's cheek, he was honestly the luckiest man in the world to see the soft tint of pink across Tweek's face.

"I guess both of them?" Tweek chuckles slightly and leans over kissing Craig lovingly. Craig gladly returns the kiss breathing out a happy sigh when Tweek pulls away.

"Well, I think you look stunning, amazing, handsome, and drop dead gorgeous. I have to be the luckiest man in the entire planet to get to dance with you. Not to mention kiss you." Craig stops their swaying looking Tweek dead in the eyes taking a small breath of courage before he went on.

"That's why… I want to ask you to date me. As an official couple." Craig couldn't help the tinge of panic when he sees Tweek stare at him in shock. The room was silent other then the music playing in the background before Tweek went to speak up.

"Well… I've been waiting for you to ask forever idiot." He hisses and glares at Craig. Craig couldn't help but be stunned in shocked silence. Tweek was mad at him?

"You have…?" Craig manages to choke out. Tweek grabs Craig's cheeks and pulls him into a loving kiss just to seal the deal. Craig couldn't help but melt into the kiss. This was a slice of pure sinless heaven.

"I love you Craig Tucker." Tweek whispers softly against Craig's lips. Craig couldn't help but grin and cups Tweek's cheeks now.

"I love you Tweek Tweak." Craig sighs in relief glad to finally get this off of his chest. The song ends and Craig turns curiously to see if Stan was planning to play another song. But Stan wasn't anywhere to be seen. Craig couldn't help but snort as he made his way over to Stan's phone.

"He will realize that he left his phone right?" He raises it to show Tweek who laughs slightly and shakes his head at Stan's stupidity.

"Who knows, he might get to his house before he realizes that it's missing." Tweek couldn't help but laugh again at the thought of Stan panicking when he realizes he didn't have his phone.

"Well we might as well use it while we can." Craig shrugs playing another song making his way over to Tweek holding Tweek's waist this time as he starts to sway with him once again. Tweek gladly wraps his arms around Tweek's shoulders this time and hums softly looking into Craig's beautiful eyes. Craig was just as lost into Tweek's eyes as Tweek was in his. They two swayed together in beautiful harmony. After refusing to dance for years Craig was horrible. He'd almost stepped on Tweek's foot more then once but Tweek managed to dodge it just in time making it look like that was on purpose. Craig gets an idea and spins Tweek dipping him. Tweek looked surprised but at the reassurance of Craig's grin he laughs a little.

"You're an idiot…" Tweek mumbles to Craig glancing down at Craig's now soft lips.

"Well sure, but at least I'm your idiot." Craig says with a shrug gladly leaning down and kissing Tweek once again. Tweek was finally safe, heaven only knew for how long but at least they were safe for this moment. Whatever was to come at least he had Tweek. Though, this was far more entertaining than his normal everyday paperwork. As long as Tweek was by his side he'd never have to go back to those boring, depressing days. That was more than enough to make Tweek's heart swell with love for Tweek. He finally managed to find the beautiful idiot and he was never going to let him go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I do have a Tumblr at Queen B.va D.va feel free to come on over and say hi!


End file.
